


Keep it deep within your soul.

by ansaamy12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansaamy12/pseuds/ansaamy12
Summary: 星星。靈魂。刻印於身。※蟲奇異





	Keep it deep within your soul.

**Author's Note:**

> 源自於Ed Sheeran〈Photograph〉中的歌詞，算是無聊時的小段子產物www  
> 除此之外也有其他CP篇，之後會慢慢放上來

「博士，你瞭解星星嗎？」

混著雨過青草的鼻息，Peter仰望浩瀚夜空時，隨口向他問了一句。

 

午後雷雨一把傾瀉，將城市積聚已久的沉悶洗刷殆盡，徒留層層雲朵仍堆疊天際。地面儼然已成璀璨星夜，人們膩在公路流轉的銀河，乘上彗星冰晶在車站之間來回穿梭，想著抬首，卻連最為明亮的天狼星亦是窺不得。

Stephen繪著火焰光圈的雙手稍停了些，轉過身來。

 

男孩弓起腿一手向後撐起了上半身，摘下面罩的深褐色髮際亂翹成窩，他將另一手奮力伸到天際，嘗試著攫取點點光芒，一次又一次。

但最終還是撓了撓頭，有些苦惱地垂下眼眸。

「……想起什麼了嗎？」Stephen淡然問道，站於對方身旁。

「呃……大概……」Peter直覺似的搖搖頭，卻遲疑落下了語首。

 

Stephen默然不語，撫去椅上塵土，盤著腿坐下。 似在遠眺，似在近探，他的眼落在某地、某時，張望著半露臉龐的月，亦或是流淌入海的河泊。灰藍漾起翠綠，最終定下了稚嫩面容。

「我想你是想問：是否相信每個人即是一顆塵埃，誕生之時即殞落於世間，終有一日等你再次逝去將會升騰成了星辰……對吧Peter。」男人緩緩說道。

並非疑惑，而是肯定。

 

靈魂是為星辰墜子。 在泛泛肉體之中萌芽，吸食氧氣維持生命，淵博知識滋養肌膚。 受困於逐漸凋亡的身軀，仍不掩自身光明，閃爍不等星等的輝光。

沒有人能評比自己，沒有人。

 

獨一無二。

 

「其實我不知道，博士。我真的不知道。」

Peter遲疑說道：「有時候就連博士你的魔法都讓人不可置信，你還記得上次從傳送門冒出來的小傢伙嗎？就是那個環保小可愛，吃到一定量的垃圾之後就長成……呃，一坨怪物？那個顏色跟味道讓我至少一個禮拜不敢吃咖哩，幸虧那時梅姨突然對印度料理有興趣是上個禮拜的事。」

「Peter……」

「好啦，我又分心了。」男孩聳聳肩，長長呼出一口氣，「我只是在想……如果這樣，那班叔他肯定一直在看著我，所以這代表他知道我曾死過一次，就算是好脾氣的他肯定也會氣的跳腳吧。還是沒有？就像你說的，最後變成小孩子在某處活蹦亂跳的，這樣也很好。」

 

男孩再次伸出指尖，佯裝著撥動浮雲，想撥去令他陰鬱的雨雲。

「只要待在紐約，我就會看不見他。」

 

「看不見並不代表不存在，光依賴眼睛總會觀察得不夠透徹。」

尤其是重要的事物。

Stephen暗自補充道。

 

「聽起來有點複雜。」

「你以後就會瞭解了。」

 

沉默蔓延。

喘息、蟲鳴、風響。

但男孩仍是開了口。

 

「博士，如果、我是說『如果』……事情不像你預知的那樣發展或是突然哪個環節出錯，變的糟糕透頂之類的……你要相信我一直都會在，你的好鄰居蜘蛛人永遠使命必達！」

「……呵。」笑語溜出嘴角，Stephen接著說道，他的口吻顯得多麼認真，「Peter，我想你一直搞錯了一點：我從來就不需要蜘蛛人。」

 

原來挺著胸膛，微仰起頭的自信僵在男孩的臉龐，他定定望著男人，卻尋不得一點欺瞞，他腦中妄想著兩道思緒身影擁有不一羽翼，卻為此在肩上爭執，為對方似乎根本不在乎這點而吵雜不休。

 

「Peter。」

 

帶著英國腔調的嗓呼喚他，終是回過神來。

 

「對我而言，你只要是Peter Parker就夠了。」

 

男孩眨了眨眼。

 

「無論你身在何方，我都會找到你。」Stephen傾身撥了撥對方捲曲的髮絲，九月秋日的夜仍是有些涼意，他微微抖了一下。

兩人前額相靠，黑褐眼底撒滿微光，Stephen總覺那比曾烙下心底的漫天星空要來得悅目。 漫不經心地想著。

「我保證。」

語調平緩，或許從未包含一絲動搖。

 

「我也是，博士。」 Peter摩挲男人顫抖指尖，因涼風吹拂而顯得格外冰冷，卻澆不熄竄升胸膛的暖意。

 

「我說過，無論如何，我絕不會再讓你消失在我的視線之中。」

Never.

Forever.

 

_若不為定了你的位，泛泛星辰為何閃爍？_

_若不刻印靈魂深處，你何以在將生命燃燒殆盡後，還能尋覓得我？_

 

_Fin._


End file.
